


i'll settle for rain

by shizuoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, breakfast debates, kenma is mentioned like twice, set in winter-ish times, there's snow at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuoh/pseuds/shizuoh
Summary: "You are probably the stupidest person in the world.""Stupidity is relative. I, on the other hand, think I'm the smartest person in the world."(or: a winter date at the park)





	i'll settle for rain

**Author's Note:**

> this is a secret santa gift! merry christmas [jules](https://owl-zymandias.tumblr.com/)

"It's all in the wrist, you see—that way you get the  _exact_  amount of milk into the bowl."

"I don't even  _put_  milk in my cereal."

"I  _know,_  you're weird like that."

"Wh—it's not weird! I just like to drink it on the side!"

"Eating cereal dry is boring!"

"You're boring!"

"You are probably the stupidest person in the world."

"Stupidity is relative. I, on the other hand, think I'm the smartest person in the world."

Tetsurou just rolls his eyes, shaking his head with a dramatic sigh. Despite his words, he only scoots closer to snuggle up to Koutarou, blowing into his hands when a particularly chilly blast of wind comes at them.

"Really," he deadpans, "you couldn't have chosen a warmer spot for a date."

"What are you talking about," says Koutarou, half-distracted by whatever he's looking at on his phone. Tetsurou eyes him from head to toe—he's only wearing a sweatshirt and jeans.

"Aren't you cold, you weirdo?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you put on something  _warmer_ then?"

"Why would I ever do that."

Tetsurou does the thing with his hands that he always does whenever someone around him says or does something stupid (despite the fact that it's usually him, in fact, egging on said stupidity)—he covers his forehead with his index finger and thumb and closes his eyes. Koutarou nudges him after a few more seconds, shoving his head into his space and leaning into his shoulder. His hair tickles his nose and he sneezes.

"Ew! You just sneezed into my hair!"

"Festive colors," Tetsurou says, taking his glove and wiping it halfheartedly. 

A few moments later and the sneeze is already forgotten. Moving onto the next subject in a flash, Koutarou starts tapping on his phone and holds it up to his boyfriend's face. "Look at this meme Kenma sent me."

It's something stupid and something cat-related. Koutarou just grins but Tetsurou has to cover his mouth to keep from laughing like an idiot. Koutarou clicks the back button and he sees the caption Kenma sent along with the video itself:  _show this to kuro he'll probably die_

"He knows me so well," Tetsurou half-sobs, exhaling a very loud noise as he wipes the tears collecting in his eyes. The video wasn't even that funny.

"Here, I'll send it to you," he hears Koutarou say, followed by more loud taps, then a gasp and a exclamation of  _Shit!_  He hears the sound of a phone clatter, and then Koutarou is momentarily sliding out of their cuddling to fumble around for his phone on the ground. The cold is suddenly a lot more intense, and Tetsurou grimaces, wrapping his arms tighter around himself. Koutarou comes back up, brushing the snow off his phone, and pressing the power button to observe the damage.

"Cracked?" Tetsurou asks.

"Nope."

"One day your luck is going to run out."

"My phone case is literally armor, dude," Koutarou scoffs, waving his phone around for good measure. He then stares down at it in thought. "What if I threw it onto the ice?"

"Do it."

Koutarou looks up, shrugs, and chucks his phone as far as he can. He and Tetsurou watch as it slides across the snow and ice, coming to a stop underneath a tree. His boyfriend shoots up out of their bench, starting to run in the direction it landed. He slips about three times, falling only once, but eventually makes it to his phone. Tetsurou leans up as if he could get a glimpse of the state of the phone from where he's sitting. Koutarou picks up his phone, and is quiet for a moment. Tetsurou is clenching his fists in anticipation; he can't wait to laugh in his boyfriend's face. Koutarou isn't exactly clumsy, but he drops his phone at least five times a day, and—

"It's still good!"

"God  _damn_  it!"

His boyfriend runs back, grinning and twirling his phone around with the pop socket on the back. He ungracefully lands back onto the bench, throwing his legs over Tetsurou's lap—and spilling snow everywhere. Tetsurou groans, shoving him off and away, and stands up to brush the snow off him. His hands shake from the cold, and he blows into them again. "I hate you."

"Actually," Koutarou says, not even bothered, "that's not allowed."

He has to do something. He can't let him get away with this. After a moment or two of scheming, Tetsurou gathers as much snow in his hands as he can and chucks it head-first at his stupid boyfriend. Koutarou lets out a shout in surprise, almost falling backwards and off the bench with less of the force of it and more from the shock. His phone falls onto the ground, again.

"I'll literally break that phone myself."

"Why!"

"It's got no more rights!"

"Fuck you!" Koutarou shouts as he jumps to his feet, but he's grinning and laughing. "I said no Tetsurou rights! " With his declaration, he throws a handful of snow at the other, and Tetsurou groans as it melts down the front of his shirt.

So, with the utmost sincerity, Tetsurou takes a deep breath, and stares his boyfriend down. "Dead or alive," he says lowly, "you're coming with me!"

He jumps into the air with a fierce scream and lands onto Koutarou's back, shoving snow down the back of his sweatshirt and all over his face. Koutarou is screaming and laughing at the same time, stumbling around with the newfound weight added onto him. Tetsurou has to grip the other's arms just to not fall down, but Koutarou ends up going down anyway, taking the both of them down into the snow. They roll around for a bit, until Tetsurou pins the other down and leans down.

Koutarou pauses, and then smiles. The two lean into each other closer, close enough where Tetsurou can feel how warm he is, and when Koutarou closes his eyes, he reaches above his head and grabs a handful of snow before slapping it right into his face.

"Alright! Alright! I surrender!"

"That's what you get for not putting fucking milk in your cereal!"

"Plenty of people don't! I don't like it when it gets soggy!"

"It won't get soggy if you eat it fast enough!"

"Sue me for wanting to take my time, then."

Tetsurou rolls his eyes, again, but kisses his stupid boyfriend anyway.

 

* * *

 

(In the comfort of his own bedroom, Kenma scrolls through the numerous amount of cat memes he has saved to his phone, snorting.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was... idk. hope u enjoyed i guess shbjnmdf
> 
> [my blog](http://haikuyus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
